


Episode 14 Back to Work

by katBr



Series: Season Six [14]
Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: Cece decides to go back to work. While Winston and Ally look for a place to live, Nick tries to make Reagan feel like she is home.





	Episode 14 Back to Work

Cece and Schmidt's  
Jess: So you are going back to work on Monday?  
Cece: Yeah, it's been nice staying home with the baby, but it's time I got back to work and talked to people who talk back.  
Jess: So, what about Winnie? Are you going to get a nanny?  
Cece: No, I'm just gonna bring him with me.  
Jess: Does Nick know?  
Cece: No, but he won't mind.  
Jess: Okay (She clearly thinks otherwise) So, how's Schmidt feel about you going back?  
Cece: He wishes I would stay home.  
Jess: He told you that?  
Cece: No.  
Jess: Well, then....  
Cece: He is acting super supportive but I just know he wishes I would stay home longer. But you know me Jess. I can't just stay home.  
Jess: I know. You know, maybe you are reading too much into it. You do that, you know.  
Flashback to a young Cece  
Guy: Hi (He is talking to young Cece)  
Cut to young Cece talking to young Jess  
Cece: He likes me. I better let him down easy.  
Cut to Cece at a photo shoot  
The photographer is taking pictures and suddenly stops and goes and talks to some other guys in the room. Then the photographer goes to talk to Cece.  
Photographer: Ah, Cece........  
Cece: Am I being fired? I can do it better, just give me a chance!  
Photographer: Ah, I was just going to say that we wanted to try taking pictures of you in the red jacket.  
Cut back to present day  
Cece nodding.  
Cece: Good point.

The Loft  
Reagan: So you and Winston are going house hunting?  
Ally: Not house hunting per say, but we want to find a place to live after the wedding.  
Reagan: What's wrong with your place?  
Ally: Nothing really but it's sorta small, and it's my place.  
Reagan: Ah, and you want it to feel like it's your place.  
Nick listens especially to this part of the conversation.  
Ally: Exactly and with the wedding months away, we wanna start looking.  
Reagan: Makes sense.  
Winston walks into the kitchen from his room.  
Winston: Ready to go, Ally.  
Ally: Alright. (To Nick and Reagan) See you later.  
They leave.  
Nick: So do you feel that way?  
Reagan: What way is that?  
Nick: Like this is my place and not ours?  
Reagan: I don't know.  
Nick: Come on Reagan, I want to know.  
Reagan: Well, sometimes. But it's not your fault. When I moved in, the loft had wall to wall people. Even now, we live here with two other people.  
Nick: I know, but I want you to feel at home here.  
Reagan: I do.  
Nick: Really?  
Reagan: Nick, I feel more at home here, than I have in a long time.  
She leaves the kitchen, going to the bathroom. Nick is left alone thinking about that conversation.

An Apartment Building  
Ally: Well, this is........  
Winston: It really is.  
Ally: You ready to leave?  
Winston: I was ready to leave when I saw that abandoned cat in the parking lot.  
Ally: Uh, that wasn't a cat.  
Winston: Let's get out of here.  
Ally: Yeah.  
Winston: You know, now that I think about it, cash only and no credit check should have been a red flag.  
Ally just stares at him.

Monday  
Cece and Schmidt's  
Cece: Okay babe, I work till 7:00. So, can you pick up the baby after work?  
Schmidt: No problem.  
Cece goes to leave the room, then stops.  
Cece: I'm doing a good thing, right? I mean, going back to work.  
Schmidt: Of course you are. You want to get out of the house and talk to people, other than our amazing, completely adorable son.  
She kisses him.  
Cece: I know, it's going to be great. I'm just over thinking.

The Loft  
Reagan: So, the apartment hunt was a bust?  
Winston: Yeah, well two of them were crime scenes and one where pets out numbered people.  
Reagan: Well, don't give up. It takes time.  
Winston: Yeah, yeah.......anyway, Ally is taking the lead, or as she puts it, if I wanted to live at a crime scene, we could find ones a lot cleaner.  
Reagan: Well, she is the bride.  
Winston: Yeah..... and I'm the groom.  
Reagan and Jess just sorta laugh at him.  
Winston: Come on, the groom is just as important.  
They just smile.  
Winston: Come on!

The Bar  
Nick walks in.  
Nick: Hey Cece. Welcome back.  
Cece: Thanks Nick. It's good to be out of the house and to feel produtive again.  
Nick: So, did the beer vendor come this morning?  
Cece: He did. I put the invoice on your desk.  
Nick: Sounds good.  
He leaves and goes into his office. When he walks in, he sees his desk and stuff shoved to one side of the office and a crib and changing table and so on, on the other half. Winnie is asleep in the crib with a baby monitor set up. Cece has the other one beside her out in the bar. He puts his stuff down and walks back out to talk to the new mother.  
Nick: Ah, Cece.  
Cece: Yeah, Nick?  
Nick: Did you forget to tell me that you left something in my office?  
Cece: No, I don't think so......Oh, I did have to move some stuff around to accomidate the crib and stuff.  
Nick: There it is.  
Cece: What? That's okay with you, isn't it?   
Nick: Well......  
Cece: Cause if not, I'm sure I can find a daycare for your Godchild, and hopefully it will be safe.  
Nick: No, it's fine, just surprised. That's all.

At a Fancy Apartment Building  
Ally: Of course you are important, Winston.  
Winston: Thank you!  
Ally: Well, what do think?  
Winston: I love it, but I just have one question. When did we win the lottery?  
Ally: You have to spend money to live Winston.  
Winston: Not this much money!  
Ally: Okay, okay, I just wanted to look.  
Winston: Well, we can't afford a place like this........  
Ally: I know.  
Winston: Yet, but someday, we will move into your dream home. I promise.  
She grabs his face and kisses him.

The Bar  
Nick walks into his office and Cece is brestfeeding.  
Nick: Ahh.....  
He quickly turns around.  
Cece: Nick, it's okay.  
Nick: It's not ah, that. I ah, just remembered that I forgot something.  
Cece covers up.  
Cece: Turn around Nick.  
He reluctantly turns around.  
Cece: I forgot to bring a bottle. Trust me, it won't happen again.  
Nick: What? Are you talking about this? (Points to her breastfeeding) That not what........I'm fine.  
Cece: Oh, I know you are, but I uh, don't ah, I find it uncomfortable.  
He turns around and she finishes up.  
Nick: Yeah, yeah.  
Cece: Okay, I need to get back and cover for Tony's lunch. You don't mind burping and changing Winnie do you?  
She hands him the baby and leaves before he can answer. Nick looks confused as to say, what just happened here.

The Loft  
Winston: We will find something, I promise.  
Ally: I know.  
They kiss goodbye. She leaves.  
Jess: Still no luck?  
Winston: Naw, not really.  
Jess: Well, don't give up. Your place is out there. Have you tried Craig's list? You know, I found a great deal on Craig's list.  
Winston: Yeah, you're right. I'll keep trying. Anyway, I have to get ready for work.  
Jess: Alright.

The Bar  
Around 5:30pm  
Schmidt: Hey Cece.  
Cece: Schmidt!  
She kisses him.  
Schmidt: So how was your first day back?  
Cece: Long. How I used to stand on my feet for ten hours a day, I'll never know.  
Schmidt: It was only your first day. It'll get better.  
Cece: Thanks, anyway Winnie is with Nick, in his office.  
Schmidt goes back to the office.  
Schmidt: Only one day on the job and he already has an office.  
Nick: Schmidt! Am I glad to see you?  
Schmidt: Yeah?  
Nick: When Cece told me she was coming back, I didn't know that the baby was coming with her. I have played babysitter for most of the day.  
Schmidt: Well, did you talk to her?  
Nick: Yeah, but your wife makes it hard to say no.  
Schmidt (smiling): She really does.

The Loft  
Later that evening  
Nick: Welcome home Reagan.  
Reagan: Thanks  
She sees that he has dinner all ready for her.  
Reagan: To what do I owe this pleasure?  
Nick: Nothing, I just love you. I just want you to feel like you are at home.  
Reagan: I do, I wish you would stop worrying about this.  
Nick: Since you moved here, you haven't called this place home once. You still use a PO box.   
Reagan: I just haven't had time to change my address. But this is my home, our home.  
Nick: Okay.  
Reagan: Now, let's eat. It's been a long day and I'm starved.

Cece and Schmidt's  
Cece comes in.  
Cece: Honey, I'm home.  
Schmidt: Hey welcome home. (He says quietly)   
Cece: Winnie asleep?  
Schmidt: Yeah, ten minutes ago.  
Cece: Good. Any dinner left?  
Schmidt: Left? I haven't eaten dinner yet.  
Cece: It's 8:30?  
Schmidt: But you weren't home yet. So you go change your clothes and I will get dinner on the table.  
She kisses him then leaves the kitchen.

Ally's   
Jess and Ally are having dinner and hanging out.  
Jess: Well, I can help you look for a place. I'm actually pretty good at it.  
Ally: It's only been a couple days. We'll find something......So what are we watching again?  
Jess: It's called, Anne of Green Gables.  
Ally: Never heard of it.  
Jess: Never heard of it? Girl, settle in. We have some watching to do.

Cece and Schmidt's  
Cece: Honey, you wanna watch a movie before bed?  
Schmidt: Okay.  
They settle in for a movie.  
Schmidt: Okay, gimme them.  
Cece: Huh?  
Schmidt: Your feet. Come on.  
She looks confused but complies. He starts rubbing her feet.  
Schmidt: Does that feel better?  
Cece: Uh, huh.......  
Schmidt: I'm sure it will get easier.

A few days later  
Ally's  
Winston: I don't know what was wrong with that last place.  
Ally: Winston, they forgot to put in a bathroom.  
Winston: So, a lot of houses don't have everything.  
She just stares at him, then walks away.  
Winston: Okay, now I know that a bathroom is important to you, I can start looking again. (He says so she can hear from the other room)

The Bar  
Cece walks in and hands the baby to Nick.  
Cece: Morning.  
Nick: Hey little guy, wanna go hang out with uncle Nick?  
Cece: Thanks Nick.  
She starts getting ready for the day. Nick takes the baby and heads to the office.  
Moments later  
Nick: So Winnie, what am I gonna do? How do I make Reagan feel at home?  
The baby just stares at him.  
Nick: I feed you, and change you. At least you could help me and tell me what to do.  
The baby just girgles.

Later that day  
The Bar  
Cece: Well, it sounds like you have looked at every place in town.  
Winston: Yeah, and it's getting frustrating.  
Schmidt walks in.  
Cece: Honey, it will all work out.  
Schmidt: What's going on?  
Cece: I was just telling Winston that they will find a place to live, it just takes time.  
Schmidt: Why don't you just stay at my place?  
Winston: That's a nice offer but we really wanted to live alone.  
Schmidt: Not that. My loft. The people renting it, are moving out soon. So, it will be vacent.  
Winston: Really?! That actually, sounds great. I'll run it by Ally.

The Loft  
Reagan comes home and Nick is already there.  
Reagan: Nick!   
Nick: In here.  
She goes into the bedroom, where Nick is. The bedroom, only has the furnature in it. All the walls are empty and all Nick's personal stuff has been removed.  
Reagan: Hey..........ah, what's going on?  
Nick: Welcome home. I thought that we could decorate our room, together.   
Reagan: Nick, you didn't have to do this.  
Nick: I wanted to do this. This is our room, and we should fill it, together.  
They hug.  
Reagan: Thank you. Oh, and I have something for you.  
Nick: Yeah?  
Reagan hands him a card.  
Nick: What's this?  
Reagan: It's my change of address card. It's official, I changed my address today.

Ally's  
Winston: Ally, you really tore up dinner! I mean it, really good.  
Ally: Thanks.  
Winston: Oh, I almost forgot, I solved our housing problems.  
Ally: That's okay, Winston. I'll take care of it. I want to make sure that our apartment has walls and a roof.  
Winston: Hey, all the apartments we looked at, had walls, and a roof.  
She just stared at him.  
Winston: Hey, they said that they would fix that wall, before we moved in.  
Ally: Okay.  
Winston: Anyway, this apartment has everything we are looking for, plus it's close to Nick, Jess and Reagan!  
Ally: I'm not moving into the loft.  
Winston: No, I'm not talking about the loft. Well, it is a loft, but it's the loft accross the hallway. Schmidt owns it and we can rent it.  
Ally: Okay, I'll take a look.  
He gets excited.  
Ally: All I said is that I will look at it.  
Winston: I know.  
He is still smiling big.  
Ally: Stop that!

Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt: So how has it been going back to work?  
Cece: It was a bit difficult at first but Nick has been really helpful.  
Schmidt: Our Nick?  
Cece: I know, I was surprised too.  
Schmidt: That's so great.  
Winnie cries. Cece goes to get up.  
Schmidt: No, no, I got it. You just relax.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Friday Dinner  
Jess walks right in, with Reagan and Nick in toe.  
Jess: Hey!  
Cece: Hey guys. Come on in.  
Reagan: That dinner smells great.   
Nick: I am so hungry, I could eat my own arm.  
Reagan: Your arm?  
Nick: It's just a saying.  
Cece: Then why is your arm wet?  
Nick: Don't worry about that..... Don't look at that.  
Schmidt comes into the living room.  
Schmidt: Hey guys. Dinner is almost done.  
Winston and Ally walk it at that moment.  
Winston: Heey! Did someone say dinner? Well, I brought desert.  
He shows them the cake he brought.  
Cece: Come on in. Hey Ally.  
They hug.  
They are eating dinner.  
Ally: So Cece, back to work. How's that going?  
Cece: Good, it was rough at first but Nick........  
Nick: Ah, Nick finds it difficult to work with a baby around. I mean, it's a bar, not a day care. Am I right?   
He laughs. Cece looks confused.  
Later, Cece pulls Nick aside.  
Cece: Ah, what was that?  
Nick: What?  
Cece: You have been so great and so sweet with the baby.   
Nick: Ahh.....Men aren't sweet.  
Cece: I see, so you would like me to act like you barely tolerate me and Winnie.  
Nick: Now, you get it.   
Cut to   
Cece: Yeah, Nick is the worst.  
She winks to Nick who is now happy.  
Ally, Winston and Schmidt are talking in one part of the room.  
Ally: So Schmidt, we took a look at the loft.  
Schmidt: Yeah?  
Ally: Yeah, and you did a great job.   
Schmidt: Thanks.  
Ally: I mean, I did not expect that level of......  
Schmidt: Okay, I get it.  
Winston: What Ally is trying to say, is that we want to rent it.  
Ally: I thought that's what I said.

A bit later.  
Jess: A toast to Winston and Ally, our new neighbors.   
All: Yay! Cheers!  
Nick: Finally a neighbor I wouldn't mind hanging out with.  
Schmidt: Ah Nick, you are forgetting that I once was your neighbor.  
He just stares at him.   
Nick: Anyway, welcome neighbor.  
Schmidt: Nick, maybe you didn't hear me.....


End file.
